Complications
by Rue Dawn
Summary: Coley is Terry's daughter and she's West Ham til she dies. What happens when Coley and her equally football obssessed friends meet the GSE? Things get a lot more complicated with the girls around. I predict a riot. Focus on Swill/OC has others.M 4 l8r on.
1. Who's that girl?

**Hey guys, **

**First off I do not own Green Street Hooligans or any of the characters or actors but I do own my story lines and plot and characters. Secondly Matt will be in this but not just yet. **

**Erm, I hope you like this and let me know if I should continue and if you can think of a better title please let me know. **

**So er, yeah read and review.**

**-Rue  
**

* * *

Who's That Girl?

The GSE were sitting in their usual booth in The Abby drinking their pints and getting geared up for the match against Chelsea.

"Nah mate, this'll be a fuckin' good scrap this will." Ike contradicted Keith's previous comment.

"Yeah mate, but we gotta fuckin' watch it, coz those Chelsea bastards are dirty as fuck." Bovver replied taking a pull of his pint.

"Well if they wanna 'ave a scrap..." Ned trailed off. "Oi boys, who's that fit bird just come down from Terry's flat?"

All of the eyes of the boys settled onto the young blonde-haired person. Her hair came down to her ass in elegant waves and her sapphire eyes sparkled with amusement and annoyance as she made her way over to Terry. She was quite short, they noted, only about 5'1 and yet her legs seemed to go on forever.

"Dunno mate, she's a bit of alright tho aint she?" Ike asked rhetorically but everyone still nodded to the affirmative.

Bovver took a drag on his cigarette. "Fuckin' huge knockers."

"Slim waste. Pouring a pint and fuck look!" Dave said as she turned around her short top leaving a space between her lower back and her top. "She's got a fuckin' West Ham tattoo."

Sure, enough when everyone looked the 'fit bird' had the west ham crest on her lower back with 'West Ham 'Til I Die' in swirly writing underneath.

"Boys, I fink I'm in luv." Swill laughed.

"I wouldn't mate, that's Terry's daughter Colette." Pete dropped the bomb.

Sure, he didn't really remember her, but he heard about her all the time from Steve.

"No fuckin' way."

"Bollocks."

"You're havin' us on."

The varying shouts doubting him came from all around him.

"Gospel of fuckin' Paul mate, 'e 'ad 'er wen 'e was stupidly young, well when 'er mum's parents found out it was too late for abortion so they moved. 'E aint seen her really since. Talked to 'er all the fuckin' time tho. Well, 'er mum got pissed coz she got banged up, dunno wat for but Steve just said she was commin' to live 'ere coz her mum dint wan 'er now."

The boys were still looking a little unsure but their doubts were quenched when her soft, caring voice carried to them as she spoke to Terry.

"Oi dad why'd you call me down 'ere then?"

"You'll see Coley just be patient."

Shaking her head Coley walked out from behind the bar and sat at the empty table close to the guys muttering to herself. "Patient aint in my bloody vocabulary."

Sighing in frustration, she pushed her hair out of her face and swept it from behind her as she was dangerously close to sitting on it.

"OI OI!"

To the boys the voice was unfamiliar but Coley's head snapped up at the sound and a large smile that seemed to light up the room made its way onto her face. She didn't seem to realize it but all the boys found themselves captivated as she smiled.

"WELL FUCK ME! WHEN DID YOU LOT GET OUT?" She asked loudly as she stood to embrace the four of taller girls.

They all took seats around the table, the rest of the girls had brown hair and brown eyes, they were all taller than Coley and looked different, but they were all quite good looking.

"Last week, good behaviour." Kerri announced smugly.

Coley almost spat out her drink. "Good behaviour my arse, you're pissin' in the fuckin' wind if you think I believe any of you can be good."

"Nah fuckin' gospel mate." Lucy cut in.

"Yeah, on my life, had to fuckin' get out dint we?" Lilly muttered, lowering her voice although the boys could still here everything.

"Why's that?" Coley asked, keeping her voice low as the others.

"Well mate, it's like this." Jade whispered. "Fuckin' 'member what you was in for right?"

"Yeah, doin' in that fuckin' Chelsea bloke that tried it on." Coley replied nodding.

"Well, fucker woz, well is, the top boy of the Chelsea firm aint 'e?" Kerri asked.

"Is 'e? Well fuck." Coley put her head in her hands.

She was thinking hard. How was she gonna get out of this one?

"Yeah, anyway, the fuckin' games today and no matter what's goin' on with the GSE he's fuckin' gunnin for you mate. Sendin' like ten of 'is lads to sort ya apparently. Over 'eard some daft Chelsea fuck goin' on about it while we woz still in the nick." Lilly said lowly.

"Yeah and we fort we better come even out the playin' field a bit, weren't gonna fuckin' leave you. Ya know we've got your back. Not that you aint a fuckin' 'ell of a fighter but you I don't fancy your chances against one man if 'e gets a lucky upper hand let alone ten." Lucy added.

"Mmm wevver we like it or not men are naturally stronger." Coley replied. "So what's gonna 'appen?"

"Well, we was finkin." Kerri said.

"Don't 'urt yourselves guys." Coley cut in with a wink to show she was joking.

Jade slapped her round the head. "Fuck off you bleedin' tart."

"Anyway, we woz finkin. We'll come to the match and then if they decide to 'ave a go you aint alone." Kerri finished.

Coley looked around at her friends, the boys could see she didn't really want to involve them, that she was feeling pretty bad about it, but they could also see that she knew she wouldn't change their minds.

Leaning back in her seat, Coley drained her pint. "Well then, best fuckin' get off sharpish 'adden't we?"

The girls all grinned and finished their pints before making their way out of the pub. Not even two minutes later, the boys followed, nodding to Terry on the way out. The match turned out to be a little disappointing for the West Ham supporters who lost 4-1.

The GSE saw Coley and the girls stood off on their own so they resolved to walk over to them, and introduce themselves or something.

"'Ello Ladies." Pete said as he made his way over.

The girls heads snapped up and they all eyed the boys warily, relief washing over their features when they noticed the West Ham shirts.

Coley nodded to the men, as did all the other girls; although they still looked a bit uncomfortable the men noticed. Trying not to make them any more uncomfortable the boys made a circle with the girls so they could talk without being overheard.

"We drink in your dad's pub and we couldn't help but 'ere you talking earlier." Bovver muttered.

Jade looked him up and down, smirking as she did, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the other girls, three of which surreptitiously winked at her, Coley decided to be an arse. "Oi Jade. Eyes, in skull."

The kidney punch was worth it for the looks on everyone's faces.

"Yeah and we fought we better introduce ourselves." Ned added taking the heat off Jade.

Lucy smiled at him. "Well, in the spirit of Ladies first, not that I fink Coley can count there." Coley lightly punched her friend in the arm. "I'm Lucy, the blond is Coley and these three ponces are Kerri, Lilly and Jade."

"Well, I'm Pete, this is Ned, Dave, Bovver, Ike, Keith and Swill. The GSE."

Coley couldn't help but smirk as Jade exclaimed, "Well fuck me. Look at that luck."

"So what now?" Ike asked.

"Well word is, these twats are gonna have a bop." Kerri muttered.

"Yea, we've got that. Now what the fuck do you actually know?" Lilly asked.

"Alright calm down son." Kerri shook her head. "Apparently it's gonna kick off near East Ham, there's about fifteen more than the ten that was at the match mobbin' up the tube."

"Well what the fuck are we standin' 'ere for then? I don't understand." Swill and Coley said at the same time.

Smiling at each other, they began to walk down the alley. "Time for a fuckin' ruck boys." Ned yelled.

"Oi." Lucy pretended to be offended.

"And ladies." He added putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I aint no fuckin' lady." Kerri shouted forward at him. Ike smirked, he couldn't help but feel attracted to the girl.

"And whatta bout you?" Pete asked Lilly.

"She's the quite one." Coley said as she came eye-to-eye level with Pete.

He looked surprised for a minute before he realized she was getting a piggy back from Swill. One thing he was sure of, it was certainly going to be different with these girls around.

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**Review! **

**-Rue.  
**


	2. You know this is my dad's pub right?

**Well hey guys,**

**Second chapter. **

**Disclaimer applies as always and my stuff ais mine. **

**I hope you let me know how I'm doing. I wasn't too sure how this went but I love the ending. **

**Anyway, **

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

You Know This Is My Dad's Pub Right?

Coley

I dropped off Swills back as we heard voices around the corner of the alleyway we were in and put my finger to my lips to get the others to shut up as they came towards us. I was trying my hardest to focus on what the voices were saying but I couldn't help looking over Swill. He was really nice, bubbly, funny and easy to get along with. Plus he's pretty fit in a cute endearing way, although he is super tall. I must have surprised the girls by taking to him so easily, getting the piggyback, talking, and shit, it's not often I like people.

Everyone was silent as they walked to where Swill and I stood. Kerri looked over at me '_what's going on?' _I answered her unspoken question by nodding my head to the corner. Everyone listened to the voices.

"So?" I recognised that voice. The man I put in the ICU. Jimmy Daniels.

"Well she was stood by the entrance to this alley when I got out, I didn't hang about 'cause I thought that I'd be seen but it was only her and four of her fucking friends."

"Good. Well they should be here soon then. Look boys we need to take care of this fairly quickly so we can find those GSE cunts."

"There's twenty five of us and five girls how hard can it be?"

"That bitch put me in the ICU. Don't underestimate her."

"We'll be fine."

Lucy looked over at me '_so..what's the plan?' _I thought carefully. They clearly had more people but they didn't know the guys were here, so that could really help. As I was thinking I was dimly aware of Kerri platting my long hair, she knew that no matter what we'd have a scrap. We didn't run.

I looked up and ignoring the boys focused my eyes on Lilly, she nodded. We then looked over to Jade and Lucy who both nodded smirking as they did so. Kerri came to stand in front of me again. She kept her voice low as possible and her frame towered over me, so she had to lean down so I could hear her.

"So we gonna 'ave it then?"

"Well no shit Sherlock." Lilly muttered joining in.

"I say we go round on our own first." Lucy said shrugging Ned's arm, which had remained on her shoulder the whole walk, off.

"No fuckin' way." Bovver cut in.

"Bov. We got this, they aint gonna attack us straight away. Trust. He'll 'ave some words for Coley." Jade whispered.

He didn't look too pleased but he didn't argue. Smiling at the boys we made our way around the corner.

"Well, fuck me. Look 'oo it is. How was the ICU Jimmy?" I asked him in a loud cocky voice.

"I dunno, you can tell me when we send you the fuck there." He growled.

I smiled at him.

"Like fuck could you 'urt us." Jade said being her usual trouble starting self.

"In case you aint noticed girly, there's more of us than there is of you." One of the Chelsea boys replied.

"Mate, do you fink we're fuckin' stupid. You might need to get yourself a better fuckin' scout." Kerri smirked at the look on their faces.

"Yeah, they aint fuckin' alone mate." Pete said coming to stand at Lilly's side.

Ned was next to Lucy, Swill came next to me, Bovver stood next to Jade and Ike walked up next to Kerri while all Keith and Dave stood on the ends.

"Well, the GSE what a surprise. Two birds in one stone then boys." Jimmy sounded so arrogant, it actually pissed me off.

"Excuse me mate, I put you in the ICU and you're meant to be the top fuckin' boy. Don't make me laugh."

One fist was clenched at his side but his other hand was pointing at me. "I'll fuckin' 'ave you."

"Well fuckin' come on then you cunt. What are you waiting for?" I yelled.

I took one look at the girls and then we ran towards them, here goes nothing.

Normal POV

Both sides eagerly jumped into the fight. The GSE boys and Coley's friends were attacking everyone and anyone but their eyes kept going back to Coley and Jimmy.

Coley reached Jimmy and he punched her in the face, she kneed him in the ribs and head butted him. Shaking it off he stood to his full height, which was a lot taller than Coley and pushed her backwards. Stumbling a bit before regaining her balance, she kicked forwards and he grabbed her leg. Everyone's eyes flew to them for a second sure Coley was a done for.

"Well how stupid do you feel?" He asked smirking.

Surprising everyone, she smiled at him and laughed.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?" He shouted.

Jumping she flipped her body over in mid air and landed a hard kick on his face sending them both to the floor. Scrambling up quickly she looked down at him.

"That you fuckin' dozy bastard."

Laughs rang out from the GSE and the girls.

"You tiny fuckin' bitch." He snarled running at her and sending her flying into the wall, her head smacked against the side and she could feel the sticky blood running down her neck from her ear, she also noticed a coppery taste in her mouth.

"You nasty little wanker." Her elbow shot out and she felt quite justified as she felt his nose crunch, then turning Coley gave him a deft right hook and kneed him in the ribs again before head butting him once more and sending him sprawling onto the ground.

He scrambled up and looked around at the fight. "This isn't over." He threatened. "Come on boys lets go."

"Yeah that's it fuckin' run away again you shitbag!" Jade shouted after their retreating forms. "I thought you were meant to be 'ard, fuckin' pathetic you little...mmmmmmsssmmmmgah."

She tried to escape from the hand Lucy had thrown over her mouth. "Oi Jade."

She stopped struggling and looked at all the other girls. "Shut the fuck up."

Rolling her eyes she managed to pull Lucy's hand off her mouth. "So who's up for a pint?"

"Now that's more like it." Kerri announced throwing her arms around Coley and Lilly as and turning to walk towards the Abby.

Everyone was chatting happily but Coley was unusually quiet.

"Oi Cole. You alright mate?" Lilly asked loudly drawing the boys attention.

"What...mmm. Yeah. I think 'e burst my fuckin' ear drum or summit. Or you know my ear might be clogged wiv blood. I aint sure."

They all laughed and shook their heads at the small girl, all except Swill who just had a cheeky smile pulled across his face. He really liked this girl she was...something else, what exactly, he wasn't sure, but something else.

Swill

We were sitting in The Abby nursing a pint after the scrap earlier. It had really shocked us all how well those girls could fight, but then I suppose they didn't get banged up for being model citizens. I looked up as I heard someone sit down opposite me. It was Coley. Her hair was out of its plait falling down her back in delicate waves, and her eyes were sparkling brightly as she smiled. She really was beautiful and she didn't even know it.

I've always been a bit more perceptive than people give me credit for and Coley was insecure. It's why she likes fighting I think. She's in her element and it's not as if when you're fighting you're paying attention at what the person looks like. You're just running on adrenaline. Sure, she's untrusting and a little sarcastic. Cocky for sure and completely mental, but there's just something that makes me feel protective over her, it's a stupid feeling, she can handle herself but...I don't even know. She's certainly not perfect, or so I'd wager if Terry's anything to go by, she's probably stubborn and she looks like she'd be one to have a temper, but just from looking at the way she is with the girls she seems loyal and loving. I just can't get her out of my head.

A small yet warm hand touched mine, which sat clenched on the table while I was deep in thought.

"Swill," Coley asked in a soft voice. "Are you alright?"

I smiled at her. The common expression that seemed to come onto my face since I've met her. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

She grinned at me cheekily. "Looks painful for ya there mate."

"You cheeky slag." I shook my head at her jokingly.

She giggled, _man she has a lovely giggle, although she doesn't seem like the type. _"Well, got your mind off it didn't I?"

_No. _"Yeah you did. Fanx for that."

"Anytime."

I smirked at her, not wanting the conversation to end.

"So," I finished my pint. "Can I buy you a beer?"

She let out a loud laugh throwing her head back. The others looked over at us.

"You realize it's my dad's pub right?"

I shrugged and she gave me a large grin pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Alright Swill, you can buy me a beer."

* * *

**So? Drop me a review or something and let me know what you think :).**

**-Rue.  
**


End file.
